Physicians and surgeons use a handle to attach to a blade to cut human tissue for a variety of purposes.
Finding the right shape, size and material handle, as well as illumination options varies by surgeon's preference and cost and space on tray. Surgeons will often have multiple scalpels on one tray.
In the art, many shapes and materials are used for handles that have a variety of shapes and sizes, for example plastic, steel and aluminum. Some handles further provide an illumination.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,690,872 discloses surgical pencils that visualize a surgical site. The surgical pencils comprise a removable lighting device that is attached inside an electro cautery handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,072,541 discloses a surgical scalpel handle with an attached LED cartridge that is attached externally via reverse threads to an externally configured and central axis oriented strut on the exterior of a scalpel handle.
Additional prior art can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,172,611; 8,181,352; 8,291,601; U.S. Design Pat. No. D704337; U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,409,231; and 8,409,232.
Significant cost and resources are necessary for a surgeon to have many different types of handles as well as the space limitations on a surgical tray.
Further, most universal bayonet blade fittings are molded as a single part as an extension with the handle or permanently affixed to the handle and the use of different handle shape and sizes requires using multiple handles and there is no structural support strut to prevent the universal bayonet fitting from breaking off during surgery.